


Night Vale Community College

by Fallen_Out_Pheonix (TheDisloyalOne)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Headcanon Night Vale, M/M, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisloyalOne/pseuds/Fallen_Out_Pheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Cecil, Carlos, Steve, and Josie are college students. The first chapter is just setup really, but the story will get going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale Community College

     A solitary figure traipsed through an endless spread of sand and heat. Wind whipped around him, stirring up the dry, scratchy soil. All around him, miles away in each direction, were dark, forboding cliffs, with only a single narrow ravine to get through. Beyond those were miles of desert, seemingly never ending, stretching on forever.

     A thick white turban wrapped around the young man's head, and he wore large black, sunglasses, protecting his face from the elements. A giant green backpack weighed down his back, but he trudged steadily on, searching desperately for a town. One specific town, in fact.

     The sun was almost set. Darkness came quick in the dusty plains, and who knew what terrible beasts lived here? He was scared and tense, but stayed as calm as a person can when faced with death, alone, in a torturous, empty pit of despair. The wind, singing a mournful, haunting song, did not help the situation.

     Suddenly, the traveler stumbled. Falling to his hands and knees, he choked, swallowed (a bad idea - his throat, dry and cracked, ached from the tiny action), and gasped. Beneath him was a stone staircase, which he had fallen onto. On either side was a stone slab. On the one to his left, carved in archaic, fancy lettering, were the words:

     We ome Tc

and on the other one:

     Ni t Va .

     It appeared that some of the letters had been covered by sand.

    The man rose to his feet. Ahead of him stretched a black pit, long and thin. Above him, the sun was sinking behind the hills. Shadows were already creeping toward him, and the heat had disappeared, replaced with an icy cold. One of the many strange things about deserts. Hurriedly, he followed the stairs. They led him into a deep ravine, and on both walls were lights.

    They appeared to be coming from windows.

    The young man walked slowly down the street -- for that's what it appeared to be -- and pulled his turban down around his neck. Looking around, he examined the surroundings. There were trees, and streetlights, and, on either side of the path, porches and mailboxes. The streetlights began to flicker on, as the sun finally sank into the blue abyss of night. The traveler's eyes widened, and a grin slowly spread across his face.

    He was a Latino man, younger than he appeared; probably no older than nineteen. His hair -- beautiful, curly and dark, falling down to his shoulders. His jaw was sharp enough to slice the air, with a nice soul-patch on his chin. Clear ebony eyes looked out at the buildings, hidden in the desert.

    Suddenly, as the young man approached the corner, a figure in an ornate indian headdress rushed headlong into his shoulder. Breathing heavily, eyes darting everywhere, the strange man didn't even slow, running quickly away. The traveler looked quizzically after him, then turned and continued on his way.

    As he rounded the street corner, he began to hear music. In the distance was a group of teen-aged looking characters. One, a blond young man in a lavender-colored button-down shirt, turned toward him, grinning hugely. As they approached each other, the newcomer saw a purple eye tattoo on the blond's forehead.

    The blond boy sauntered toward him, a friendly smile on his face. "Hey buddy! What brings you to our humble domain??" he asked in a loud, slightly slurred voice.

    "Well, uh, I'm a scientist explorer, so--"

    "Uh huh, uh huh. So wha's yer name, huh?"

    "I'm Carlos. And you are?"

    "Carlos!! Oh, that's neat!"

    "Um, thanks."

    "Anyways, buddy, I'm the one an' only Cecil Palmer, loved by all and adored by many!"

    Carlos nodded. "I see. Cecil. What's got you so happy?"

    Cecil Palmer threw back his head and laughed. "I just got voted into the college's radio club! It's been my dream for ages! And can I just say that you've got the most perfect hair I've ever seen?"

    Raising his eyebrows, Carlos smiled slightly. Then he ducked his head and laughed. "Thanks. Listen, could you direct me to a hotel or something? I need a place to stay the night."

    Cecil nodded seriously. "Yes, I could. Unfortunately, you won't be able to stay there."

    "Why not?"

    "Why, the Secret Police just outlawed hotels for the week, of course! Not to worry, we'll figure out some place for you to stay." He turned to look at his companions. "Josie! Steve! We have a problem."

    Carlos walked over to Josie and Steve. "Carlos here needs a place to stay. As we know, hotels are illegal, so he'll have to stay at one of our houses. Naturally, he can't stay at mine, because I'll be staying at Steve's. Steve's parents don't want him to have anyone over without a day's warning, so that leaves your house, Josie. Whaddaya say?"

    Josie giggled. "Doesn't seem we have a choice, hmm?"

    Carlos interjected, "I don't want to be a bother. I can camp out if necessary."

    Josie shook her head. "Oh no, my house is always open. Cecil knows that. I'll take you there now!"

    Carlos picked up his backpack. "Thanks guys. Congratulations on the radio club thing, Cecil. See you!"

    The duo strode down the street. Cecil, watching called out, "Oh, and Carlos?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Welcome to Night Vale!"


End file.
